


En medio de la nada

by lexylow



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, Female Harem, First Vampires, Songfic, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexylow/pseuds/lexylow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toma lugar en Amanecer..<br/>Despues de Isla Esme. Bella esta embarazada, no presisamente de Edward.. pide ayuda del vampiro que parece odiarla.. o quiza no.<br/>¿Rosalie podra perdonarle las mentiras? Quiza nadie tenga su final feliz despues de todo. T por ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPITULO: 1

**Author's Note:**

> No es mio nada, bueno la idea y algunos personajes que a pareceran despues...  
> Hay muchos cambios... como que los vampiros si lloran... y es sangreee por cierto...  
> O tambien utilize las caracteristicas y los nombres de otros vampiros... ya lo veran...  
> En este caso Edward no es tan malo... bueno en los primeros 13 capitulos no lo es... quien sabe despues?  
> y perdon... no me pude contener en escribir otra historia... esta historia mi inspiracion fue una historia llamada Miracles... y la cancion de Middle of nowhere de Selena Gomez... que es la letra que aparece ASI!

"Nunca supe de lo que eras capaz, Baby, debí mantener mi corazón, pero lo di todo, baby me enamore, ahora no sé qué está hecho. Demasiado frío, no hay nadie que me abrace. Tu estas equivocado al dejarme aquí cuando me dijiste que “nunca me dejarías por mi misma” Fuera en medio de la nada. Ahora estoy perdida, tratando de hacerlo por mí misma. Pensé que nunca lo podría hacer esto, insensible pero ahora caminando por mí misma. Fuera en medio en la nada. Me dejaste rota como a un record, baby, estoy herida y no quiero jugar más. Perdí cada señal, creí cada mentira estaba esperando por más. Demasiado frío, no hay nadie que me abrace. Me dejaste en mi soledad. Estoy en medio de la nada"  
-¿Bella?, ¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- La voz de Alice se escuchaba demasiado desesperada como para ser la de un vampiro de varios años ya.  
-Esteeee... sí. ¿Está Carlisle ahí?- Sospechaba que sería él, el primero por el que preguntaría.  
Ya lo había visto venir, nunca dije nada porque el destino debía seguir su rumbo hasta el punto cumbre de esta vida inmortal mía.  
-Sí, aquí esta. ¿Cuál es el problema?-  
-No, no estoy cien por ciento... segura...  
-¿Edward está bien?- Vaya, menos de un minuto y ya estaba sobre de Bella. ¿Que no se daba cuenta que Edward estaba bien, que la que estaba mal era Bella? ¿Acoso mi hermana era tan ciega? O quizá era su egoísmo nato.  
Todos los sabíamos, ellos debían ser pareja, y Bella, Bella debía ser la pareja de alguien más.  
Deje de escuchar la conversación después de ello, salí de la casa lo más rápido posible, Emmett ya venía tras de mí. Nos detuvimos hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados de los oídos inmortales de mi "familia"  
-No creí que sería tan pronto- me dijo él, mirándome con tristeza. Ambos sabíamos lo que significaba: el fin de algo y el inicio de una guerra.  
-yo tampoco- le dije sinceramente. Lo mire a los ojos fijamente, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, las gotas rojas iluminadas por la luna llena se derramaban por sus mejilla. -lo siento tanto Emm-  
-no debes sentirlo, no estaba en tus manos, además, fui yo mismo quien te dijo que lucharas, el mismo que insistió en quedarse a tu lado a pesar de saber la verdad-  
-si hubiera estado en mi poder, yo te juro Emmett que jamás hubiera permitido...-  
-no digas más Rosalie, se cuanto lo sientes, se cuánto te duele mi dolor, y el dolor que será causado a los demás, pero era hora de que fueras feliz, era tu hora de dicha-  
-yo creí que tu...-  
-tu creíste lo que te forjaste, yo también lo hice. Los dos éramos felices y quisimos vivir en esa felicidad a medias en lugar de buscar algo más completo y conciso-  
-perdóname yo no quise...-  
-lo sé Rosalie, lo sé-  
El silencio cayó sobre nosotros, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, y aunque quisiera, y aunque lo necesita, yo no podía llorar, esas lágrimas, en mi caso, no podían ser derramadas frente a alguien que no fuera mi verdadero compañero de vida.


	2. CAPITULO: 1,1

Emmett se alejó lentamente, me sonrío antes de darme la espalda y marcharse del país.  
Lo sabía, el mismo me lo había dicho, "cuando llegue el día, me iré a un lugar lejano. Necesitare superar el dolor de saber que tú no serás para mí. Cuando llegue, no digas nada, no les expliques, diles que fue mi decisión. No te preocupes, no tardare mucho, después de todo no puedo estar alejado tanto tiempo de ti".

-Emmett, Emmett que daría yo por evitarte el sufrimiento, que daría yo por poder cambiar las cosas, y que tú y yo pudiéramos ser felices como siempre-

Sentía ese singular nudo en mi garganta, y ese sentimiento en mi estómago y en mi corazón duro.

Ya tenía el celular en las manos, mucho antes de que este sonara, ni siquiera mire la pantalla, sabía perfectamente quien me llamaba.

-Hola-

-¿Rosalie? Soy Bella. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme-

-¿estás bien?- Era una pregunta estúpida, pero algo en mí, ese extraño sentimiento de unión, me hacía decir palabras que no había pensado con anterioridad.

Además, había algo diferente, no era solo preocupación, era tristeza, desesperación, miedo, necesidad. Como odiaba ese lazo de unión, por el perdía lentamente lo que alguna vez me había hecho feliz.

-No. No Estoy bien. Ellos quieren deshacerse de el-

-no te preocupes Bella, no lo voy a permitir-

-¿cómo es que tu...-

-Cuando regreses lo sabrás, solo... solo cuídate. Y Bella, todo estará bien, yo estaré para ti y para tu hijo. Nada de esto es tu culpa-

-Rosalie...- escuche como su voz se quebraba, y también como le costaba mantener la calma y no quebrarse por completo. -Edward... Edward no es el padre-

-lo sé cariño. Solo te pido que no se lo digas aun, espera hasta estar junto a mí y... y yo misma se lo diré. Ya está todo preparado. Si tú lo decides, nos iremos a donde nadie te pueda dañar, solo necesito que lo pienses con calma-

-te amo- su voz se quebró por completo, escuche sus sollozos y juraba sentía sus lágrimas clavándose como espinas en mi alma.- perdóname Rosalie yo...-

-Cariño tranquilízate, hablaremos cuando regreses, cuídate. Yo también te amo-

-me... me tengo que ir, Edward no tardara- No dije nada más, la línea se cortó ahí mismo.

Regrese a la casa a pasos humanos, mi mente no tenía otro pensamiento más que el de Bella.


	3. CAPITULO: 1,2

_Yo lo sé, que mi amor por ti es real. Es algo verdadero que simplemente lo hacemos, es algo más natural que lo que tiene otros. Cuando tu caminas en el mismo cuarto, o cuando estas cerca, siento mi corazón escaparse un latido y como si el mundo desapareciera. Y es solo tú y yo... Lo sé, lo sé, sé que lo lograremos, porque no hay nadie que me haga sentir igual que tú, te lo prometo._

_Ellos dicen que somos muy jóvenes para saber, pero estoy segura que jamás te dejara ir, cuando está bien, está bien, y esto, se siente bien._

_Tú haces que los ángeles canten, tú haces todo mejor. Yo te lo prometo, nunca te dejare caer, siempre te escuchare, no hay nada que no podamos superar. Lo sé, lo sé, sé que lo haremos porque no hay nadie que me haga sentir igual que tú. Te lo prometo._

-Jamás creí que te gustara escuchar canciones de jóvenes que aparecen en un canal para niños- La voz venenosa de Alice sonó en algún lugar de la habitación del piano.

Deje de tocar y cantar la canción, era obvio que Alice no me dejaría en paz si seguía haciéndolo.

-no veo porque razón tú si puedas ver caricaturas y yo no pueda ver las series para niños-

-Es diferente con la gran Rosalie Hale, la perfecta, culta, madura y hermosa Hale; recuerda hermana tu no sueles hacer eso-

-hay muchas cosas de mi que aún no conoces hermana- Le hablaba con la misma ponzoña que ella a mí; siempre aparentamos querernos, pero en realidad solo nos soportábamos por el bien de la "familia".

-¿cómo qué?-

-como que me gusta mucho las actrices de tu canal favorito, como que me sé cada una de las canciones de dos de esas artistas- La paciencia se me estaba yendo de las manos, aún seguía hablando con mi tono frío y recto. No sabría cuanto más podría seguir así.

-¿Por qué esa canción en especial, hermana?-

-No lo sé, quizá estaba de buen humor; Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente-

 _-I promise you, Selena Gomez._ Quién lo diría-

-seré una desgraciada hermana, pero al menos tengo buen gusto y se reconocer el talento de alguien más, y por supuesto se reconocer otras cosas-

-¿Cosas?-

-Así si es pequeña Alice, ya lo veras-

La vi temblar ante mis palabras, todos sabían de lo que yo, Rosalie Hale, era capaz de hacer. Sino ¿por qué aún seguían a mi lado?

-si me permites iré a cazar algo-

No corrí, seguí con el paso lento de humano, que ahora más que nunca usaba. Era como si ello, me ayudara a guardar la calma y a no saltar volando hacia Bella de una vez por todas. Se lo debía, esta vez, le daría tiempo de pensar. No como la última vez.


	4. CAPITULO: 1,3

-Hola Antonio-

El humano soltó un brinco, se giró para verme y después comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta.

-no puedo creer que sigas pudiendo asustarme después de todos estos años-

-tengo ese poder en las personas-

-no, más bien tienes esa agilidad sobrenatural para llegar sin ser captada- rodé mis ojos, este humano era demasiado cómico para mi gusto, pero uno que sabía guardar secretos. Y que por supuesto sabia muchas cosas.

-¿tienes mi pedido?-

-sip, está en el refri cerca de la pancha número 3-

-No sé cómo puedes trabajar de esto, ¿no te parece asqueroso estar abriendo humanos?-

-mi conciencia está tranquila, con este trabajo ya no puedo matar a nadie-

-pero tampoco puedes salvarlos-

-salvo su dignidad, descubro los secretos tras sus muertes, les hago un favor a sus almas-

-lo sé Antonio, jamás he despreciado tu trabajo-

-¿eso es una disculpa?, dios santo esto es para la historia, Rosalie disculpándose, o al menos un intento de ello. ¿Está pasando algo mal? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-

No dije nada por un instante, aún estaba analizando las situaciones, y no me gustaba decir mis ideas sino tenía ya una respuesta. Mire los vasos girar en el horno de microondas, por un minuto pensé en mis errores y lo que ellos habían causado.

-Emmett se marchó, ya no soporto a mi familia, Bella está embarazada-

-oh... OOOHhhhh, ¿quieres seguirme contando?-

-no sé qué hacer, yo era feliz con Emmett y luego apareció esa humana, y bang todo cambio en un abrí y cerrar de ojos-

-tú ya lo sabías Rosalie, él no era 100% para ti, ni tú para él. Estaba en una relación por comodidad, por costumbre, pero todos lo sabíamos. Llevo conociéndote por años, diablos tú conoces todo el árbol genealógico de mi familia. Tú le salvaste la vida a mi tatatatatatatara abuelo-

-dios que vieja me hace sentir ese tatatatatatatara abuelo-

-shh no interrumpas, ¿dónde iba?, así. No eres un vampiro común y corriente. Por muy vieja que te hagan sentir mis palabras, eres igual de antaña que la tierra misma. Tú eres la sucesora de Akasha y Enkil. Tú llevas su sangre. Por ello los vampiros tienen ese deseo pasional por tu ser, eso y que aún tu pareja no te ha proclamado. Lo único que los ha detenido de intentar asesinarte y/o tomarte; es el esposo, cuarto más poderoso de tus vampiros que te cuida-

-solo quisiera ser normal, una vida común y corriente. Olvidar que mis padres son unos malditos egipcios que metieron sus narices, y fueron a parar en una cámara con un demonio dentro-

-Querida esa es la suerte que te toco, es tu destino, igual que es el destino de ese nuevo ser de estar junto a ti...-

-no, no si Bella no lo desea-


	5. CAPITULO: 2

-Bella, Bella- le susurraba al viento, esperando, deseando que mi voz llegara hasta su destino. Tratando de trasmitirle la calma que su ser no tenía. Lo sabía porque esa unión, ese lazo, por más pequeño que fuese, me hacía sentir lo que ella sentía, y la tranquilidad no estaba en todos esos sentimientos.

Tenía tantos poderes y ninguno solo servía para ayudar a la humana a entrar en razón o ayudarla en este momento de rechazo por parte de quien decía amarla.

Sentía las miradas tras de mí, todas y cada una de esas miradas perturbadas que solo buscaban una oportunidad para atacarme; _debería dejarlos._ Mi mente cedía lentamente a la oscuridad y la soledad de mi alma. Tantos años por los que luche sobrevivir, me habían llevado a un estado de soledad absoluta y casi a la locura. No tenía a nadie en esta vida inmortal, mis padres, ellos eran una mierda, con sus reglas y su estúpido secreto que debían guardar en las profundidades de la tierra, en sabrá donde carajos.

Mis hermanos, dos idiotas en busca de más poder, en busca de ser más que nuestros padres, en busca de idiotas que los siguieran. Pero al menos Dante e Eris me amaban y siempre habían buscado protegerme.

Mis sirvientes, unos carroñeros que solo esperaban mi caída para ir tras de mi sangre y poder obtener poder. Todos buscaban poder, todos buscaban ese que solo traía caos.

Al menos agradecía que las generaciones a partir del siglo X no supieran de nuestra existencia; El tiempo había borrado todas las leyendas, todos los rumores. Los vampiros viejos caían y con ellos se perdía información.

No existían tantos ancianos, 15 por lo mucho, contando a mi tétrica familia y a mí. Carlisle era uno de los más jóvenes, junto con los tres Vulturis, Pandora, Vittorio, Armand, Marius, Vasilisa y mi Emmett... ¿o era acaso que ya no podía decirle nunca más mi Emmett?, suponía que no. Él no era mío, como tampoco yo era suya.

-Roza- El viento susurraba el acento ruso de mi hermana Eris.

"¿que deseas?" Pregunte con mi mente.

"oh Roza, hace tanto que no respondías a mi llamado, ¿qué te he hecho hermanita?"

"he estado muy ocupada"

"¿ocupada? ¿Por 1 siglo?, desapareciste en 1901, ¿que podría ser tan importante o difícil para tardarte 1 siglo?"

"Querer vivir como una humana, además, no es como si no pudieras encontrarme con ese poder tuyo hermana"

"Solo quería que tu vinieras a nosotros, Dante y yo no queríamos apresúrate con decisiones. Pero ese no es el porqué de mi contacto. Dante me ha dicho que la humana Bella espera un bebe"

"¿si así fuera qué?"

"sabes lo que significa, irán tras de ella, no podemos, no puedes permitirlo"

"lo sé, pero aun no le digo a mi "hermano" que ese bebe no es de el"

"¿qué esperas?"

"que Bella este a mi lado, no quiero que este indefensa"

"es un vampiro listo, olerá la esencia del bebe, y lo sabrá"

"lo sé"

"sabes que con un llamado tuyo, y los dos estaremos para salvar tu trasero"

"¿qué clase de vampiro crees que soy para no poder defender a mi pareja?"

"la clase de idiota, que no reclama aun a su pareja, la misma idiota que ha dejado que alguien más toque a su pareja de una manera intima. Crees que si fuera mi caso, yo dejaría que alguien tocase a mi Vittorio o que Dante dejase que alguien tocara a Helena. No querida, no es que yo crea, es lo que tú has permitido"

"quería que fuera su decisión, no mi imposición"

"eso pasa con los humanos hermanita"

"Dante, habíamos acordado que sería solo yo quien platicara con Roza"

"no pude evitarlo"

"grr idiota, irrespetuoso"

"Roza, cuídala" ambos dijeron a la vez.


	6. CAPITULO: 2,1

-Rosalie, ¿dónde está Emmett y porque has andado sola?-

-mami, Emmett se fue-

La vampiresa me miraba sorprendida, quizá había sido extraño llamarle así. No lo hacía salvo que estuviéramos solas, y ahora toda la familia me miraba sorprendido.

-oh! Roza querida-

Mi madre se acercó, rugiéndole a los otros vampiros que desprendían celos.

Me abrazo tiernamente, colocó un beso en mis labios y unió su frente a la mía.

Nadie lo sabía, pero ella era mía como lo era Emmett y como lo eran otras seis mujeres más.

Carlisle gruño ante el gesto que tuvo su compañera conmigo; inmediatamente le envíen una mirada de enojo, sabía que el color de mis ojos había cambiado, sabía que los otros lo verían, pero que importaba, faltaban sólo unas horas para que todo se supiera.

-Carlisle cálmate- mi madre dijo en tono firme.

-será tu pareja, pero no olvides quien es su creador- la frase demandante hizo que el hombre se calmara; otra de las ventajas de ser más vieja que él.

-¿qué está pasando Carlisle?- La voz de Jasper hizo que el vampiro que alguna vez había considerado mi padre, dirigiera su mirada a otra parte.

-¿Roza?, ¿qué significa Esme?- Alice hablo olvidándose por completo de los otros vampiros.

Los cuerpos inmortales se movieron en rápidos movimientos, y cuando al fin todo se detuvo, Alice y Jasper fueron los más sorprendidos. Esme y Vasilisa estaban cada una a mi lado, ronroneando, mientras me tomaban de las manos.

-¿qué demonios está pasando?- Alice estaba furiosa, tal y como los otros dos vampiros -ustedes debería estar de lado de su pareja- las apuntaba con ambas manos, mirándonos incrédulos.

"Emmett, Melina, Daniela, Carter, Alessandra, Devonne"

El viento soplo más fuerte, el aire se enfriaba y las gotas de agua sobre los cristales se congelaban lentamente; Y aquello solo significaba una cosa, mi cuarta y quinta generación se reunía en un solo lugar.

En unos segundos la puerta se abrió, y en otro segundo, otros seis vampiros ya estaban a mi lado.

-Rosalie esto no era necesario- Carlisle me miraba fijamente, él sabía lo que esto significaba, y estaba temeroso de que yo pudiera traer también a su creador.

-Es por mi propia seguridad Carlisle, por la mía y la de mi descendencia-

-Vasilisa ¿qué pasa?- Jasper sonaba asustado, quizá había metido sus narices en los sentimientos que no debía. Y si lo hizo, entonces sabría que estos 7 vampiros me amaban intensa e incondicionalmente.

Vasilisa me miro directamente a los ojos, su mente me pedía permiso de permanecer en silencio.

"hagan lo que gusten" les dicte a todos. "Melina, Alessa necesito que vayan a Houston, traigan a Edward. No es necesario que les diga que cuiden a la humana. ¿O sí?"

"No Roza, no es necesario" Las dos desaparecieron en una corriente de vibraciones.


	7. CAPITULO: 2,2

¿Qué carajos está pasando Rosalie?- Alice seguía gritando.

Jasper aún seguía en un trance por lo que había descubierto sin palabras, era doloroso saber que tu pareja pudiera amar a alguien más que a ti.

Di un respiro innecesario. "Emmett, perdóname por traerte"

"no te disculpes Roza, siempre estaremos para ti"

"sé que no debería depender tanto de ustedes, pero sé que sino están, terminare matando a otro inmortal y con ello llegara la locura"

-¿alguien me va a responder?- Alice se acercó, pero fue empujada de inmediato por Devonne.

Dev quizá era la más peligrosa de todas, o al menos cuando se trataba de mí; no le gustaba que moviera un dedo si ella podía hacerlo, y era la más posesiva de todos.

Carter se acercó a ella y la abrazo por detrás, tarareándole una canción; después de unos segundo el cuerpo rígido de Devonne se relajó en los brazos de su pareja.

Alice me miraba con odio, yo solo le dirigía una mirada de fastidio.

-¿tú la amas?- Jasper rompió la tensión en el lugar, todos dirigieron al vampiro que había permanecido callado por un largo tiempo. -¿ustedes la aman?-

Esme y Vasilisa afirmaron con un subir y bajar de cabeza, y el vampiro no volvió a preguntar algo más.

Los minutos pasaban, la tención crecía y crecía en toda la habitación.

"te extrañe" Daniela hablaba mentalmente.

"y yo a ustedes"

"desearía que estuviéramos juntos por otras cosas y no por esto. ¿Es malo que tenga celos de esa humana?"

"No Danny, no es malo que tengas celos"

"¿es malo desear que no la hubieras conocido jamás?"

"No. No es malo"

El vínculo entre creador y creados era fuerte, tanto así, que ellos podían sentir cuando yo estuviera en peligro, o yo sentía cuando ellos lo estaban. Nos permitía comunicarnos mentalmente.

El amor entre nosotros era algo raro e increíble, hacía que ellos me prefirieran mil veces más que a su propia pareja.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome solo en el tic tac del reloj.


End file.
